Surviving
by IMAC11
Summary: When Emily is captured by Karl Arnold she has to make a choice. Save herself, or the girl that is depending on her. Stay alive, or save a life. The one thing she does know- she won't stop trying until she escapes, or until she's dead. The story is better than the summary! I hope! XD This summary is my worst nightmare...oh sure, I can write a whole story! But not a summary-wow! lol
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first chapter! Uhmm warnings? There will probably be more violence and swearing, and some sexual assualt. I hope you enjoy and please please! Review! I loves the input. Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds, but I'm not sure I want to without Paget...Oh well, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Emily woke up to the slamming of a door and the thud of a body next to her. She looked over and saw the unmoving body of a girl, 12 or 13 years old. She was all wet and her body lay there, dumped undoubtedly by their captor. Emily quickly got to her feet and hustled over to the other side of the room they were in where the girl layed. She knelt down beside her and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. Emily began pumping her chest alternating with blowing air into the girl's mouth.

"Come on! Come on, wake up!" Emily panted. Suddenly the girl started coughing up water and Emily leaned back on her knees, pulling the girl up, patting her back.

"There we go, cough it up." she whispered in the girl's ear. Once the girl stopped coughing she turned to Emily.

"Thanks. You should probably go fake sleeping though." The girl said. Emily was a little confused, how come this girl wasn't freaking out?

"Why, you just got drowned from the looks of it, someone is clearly trying to kill you, and you want me to fake sleeping?" Emily said in a confused tone, tilting her head. "Why?"

"No, no, no, you got it wrong, they wanna kill you, the longer you're asleep, the more time you have before he comes for you. If you're asleep he won't get a reaction." the girl answered.

"But that means you get hurt. I can't let you do that, you're what, 12?"

"13. And it's okay, if you'd heard the things they want to do to you, I'm sure you'd be doing what I say."

"Okay, well, I am not letting you get almost killed again. How come you're trying to save my life? You don't even know me. I don't know you."

"You do know me. My parents were killed. You interviewed me, I just dyed my hair a different color afterwards. I wanted to forget my old life. Anyway, you are my only hope of escaping, and you are your only hope of escaping. I guess you were the only one who connected with me I guess, it felt like you knew what it was like to be distant from your parents."

Emily looked up at her with disbelief. "Megan? What? How? Why?"

"Here we go. My foster family you dropped me off at, the father was the man who did it, all of the murders. He wanted to get your team down here, he set it up, me going there, the only family left." Megan snorted. "His name was Cole Arnold, said something about his brother wanting you. I didn't know what that meant, but I'm here because Cole said he wanted to see you crumble when you couldn't take what his brother and him did, and they killed me." Mean finished, looking at Emily.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry you're here. His brother is Karl Arnold, I interviewed him awhile back, had to flirt with him for answers. I think he thought I meant it, Oh god. I didn't know he got out. I won't let them kill you Megan. I promise." Emily said, hugging Megan.

"First off Emily, He didn't get out, he escaped, second of all, whatever you do, don't respond unless you have too, I've learned that. If you answer them and they don't like your answer you get hurt, you ignore them, they get frustrated and leave." Megan warned. Emily thought back to Karl's case, and shuddered when she remembered what he did to the girls.

"Megan, I need to ask you something. Did they ever-" She was cutt off by the girl shaking her head.

"No, they only tried to drown me, and smacked me around a few times, it was mostly Cole, Karl said he was 'saving himself for you' I may be 13 but I know what that means, and it isn't good."

Emily fought back the urge to scream, she was upset, mad, scared for Megan, frustrated, she just stared ahead, trying to think of a way out. She thought she heard a faint door closing and looked at Megan, raising an eyebrow.

"They're coming, go act asleep." Mgan whispered hurridly, nudging Emily towards the corner. Before Emily could react, the door to the room bursted open and Cloe stepped in. Emily instinctivley stood up, Megan right behind her. She lightly but forcefully pushed Megan backwards, silently telling her not to do anything.

"I see you're awake. That's wonderful. Karl's still asleep, but he'll be up soon and then the real fun will begin." he sneered. Emily just glared at him.

"Megan here was very fierce you know, everytime I'd come down she'd stand in front of you, always blocking my path, but she can't do that anymore, it's time for you to pay." He closed the distance between them and smacked Emily across the face. She heard noise behind her and saw Megan getting up. "Megan, get back." she said, looking at her.

She turned around to Cole, who shoved her in to the wall, kneeing her in the stomach. Emily grunted as the air was knocked out of her. He threw her onto the ground, smiling as he heard her head hit the cement floor. He kicked her in the stomach, making her curl up. He looked at Megan who was watching Emily with wide eyes, eyes full of worry. He smiled at her, earning a scowl.

He turned back to Emily who had manged to stop coughing and stood back up. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall, causing her to see stars. She knew if she got anyomore blows to the head, she was going to get a concussion. She turned around to face Cole as he pulled back his fist to punch her again. She held up her arm, blocking him and delivering a punch of her own to his stomach.

"Bitch! I'll get your little friend for that!" he screamed, backhanding her again, walking over to Megan who had shrunk back into the corner. Emily quickly grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him away from Megan. He turned around hitting her gut, and slamming his fist into her shoulder, and pushing her into the wall. She felt her shoulder go out of place and cried out in pain, dropping to the floor. "I'd kill you for that, but my brother wants to have his way with you first, so try and save your energy, he likes fighters." Cole said, leaving the two of them in the room alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the next chapter, uhm I may not update for like a week due to the fact that I- jsut never mind, I wish I could but I won't be able to. I hope you enjoy and as always please R&R:)

* * *

"Emily! Oh my God, are you ok?" Megan knew that was a stupid question but she was intensely worried that Emily could have a head injury, the guy hit her head pretty hard.

"Yeah." Emily croaked. "I think he dislocated my shoulder though, and sprained my wrist." Megan knelt down next to her.

"We could try putting it back in, but that would hurt so much." Megan suggested.

"It's okay, it'll feel better once it's back in it's place. I need you to hold my arm up, and push at the same time. Can you do that for me?"

Megan nodded. She held Emily's arm at an angle and pushed down on her shoulder, just like the brunette had told her.

"Ah! Shit!" Emily screamed, as it popped back in. Megan backed doff fearing she hurt her. "No, it wasn't you Megan, it feels better. Thanks." Megan gave her a small smile.

"Good. Take off your jacket." she said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Just, trust me. Take it off." Emily slowly obeyed, tossing Megan her jacket. Megan scooted closer to her. She put the bulk of the jacket under Emily's arm, minding her wrist and tied the arms around her neck on the opposite of her hurt shoulder, making a crude sling. Emily had to admit, this girl was an out-of-the-box thinker, and it did help her shoulder.

"Thanks." Emily smiled at her. Megan just nodded, helping Emily back into the corner so she could have two walls for support.

"You know, you should let me take the next one, it won't be severe." Megan said, sitting down next to Emily.

"What? That's insane! No way in hell am I letting those assholes touch you!" Emily responded. Megan could tell she wasn't gonna win.

"In all honesty, I never thought I would be sitting here with an FBI agent in a jacket-sling because my parents died, and some sick psycho was after that agent." Megan said, looking at Emily. Whatever it was, she couldn't say, but Emily started to giggle, causing Megan to start laughing, the end result being both of them cracking up. Emily stopped suddenly, her shoulder protesting.

"Sorry." Megan said.

"It's okay." Emily answered, putting her good arm around Megan. "I'm sorry you're in this situation."

"Same. I just hope my next family isn't a family of psychotic murderers with even crazier ones for relatives."

Emily couldn't help but start giggling again. She was amazed at how this kid was still making jokes at a time like this.

"Soooooooo, is your team like working at hyper active speed to find you or are we on are own?" Megan asked.

"Shit!" Emily exclaimed. "No, they think I'm on my way to London for a different job."

Megan sighed. "Okay. Well, we're not that bad, we just have to wait for the right moment."

"Speaking of which." Emily said as she heard a door opening and closing.

"They're here aren't they?" Megan asked, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Yeah, don't worry." She replied, squeezing back. The door burst open, and in walked Cole and Karl, who had an evil glint in his eye that sent a shiver down both Megan and Emily's back.

"So glad to see you again Emily." Karl said, his eyes wondering over her. "And Megan, thank you so much for being here." he finished, walking over to her.

Emily Stepped in between the two of them as she heard Megan's faint mumble of 'Not like I had a choice' knowing full well, it would only stand to upset Karl. Cole grabbed Emily's arms, ripping her away from Megan leaving her right in front of Karl who bent down in front of her.

"I don't like smart asses." he said.

"I don't like psychopaths, so I guess we're both unhappy." she said, glaring at him. He stood up and smacked her across the face, sending her to the floor and causing Emily to struggle against Cole's iron grip.

"Don't hurt her you bastard!" she screamed as Karl walked over to Megan, who was in the corner moving her jaw back and forth trying to get rid of the pain from his slap. To Emily's dismay, he kept walking towards Megan.

"Please! I'll do what you want, just leave her alone!" Emily screamed again, all the while trying to attack Cole. Karl stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"That's better. Now come along Cole, it's the time I've been waiting for." Cole nodded and began pulling a struggling Emily out the door. Megan sprung to her feet, trying to get to Emily, but was met by Karl who shoved her back onto the ground, and followed Cole, slamming the door shut. Cole dragged Emily up the stairs out of the basement into the house. All the shades were drawn, and Emily couldn't see a door. They walked down a hall past an open window, and Emily took her chance.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was rewarded with a punch to the stomach and a hand clamped over her mouth. They continued to drag her down the hall and into a room. Emily shuddered at what was in the room. Nothing but a bed and chains, that's it. Nothing, not a closet, lamp, window, nothing. Emily knew what was coming, it didn't mean she wasn't going to fight. As soon as Cole threw her down on the bed, and reached for her arm she punched him in the side, causing him to flinch, but she was a weak woman with a hurt shoulder and wrist, and he was a fit man with a partner, she was screwed. Karl walked over to her other arm, putting the cuff around her wrist, as Cole did the same to her other one.

"I'll leave you tow to yourselves." Cole snickered, walking out of the room. Karl walked around to the door and locked it with a key that he put in his jacket as he laid it on the floor. He walked back over to Emily and undid her shirt, and ripping it off of her. Then he moved his hands down to her waist, sliding her pants down, and off her ankles. He stood up and looked down at her, taking in every detail of her body, which was now only covered by her bra and underwear.

"I'm going to enjoy this Emily." He said, climbing on top of her.

"Doesn't mean I will." Emily muttered. Karl heard it and slapped her across the face. He leaned over so he was face to face with her, and crashed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Emily gagged, and tried to move her head to get out of the kiss, but he was too strong. He broke off the kiss, and began trailing them down her neck and collarbone, occasionally biting her. He felt Emily shudder, and smiled. He slid her underwear off and as she heard him unzip his pants, she shut her eyes hard, trying to think of something else besides what was happening to her. She wondered what was taking him so long, she just wanted it to be over with.

"Open your eyes Emily." Karl sneered, before roughly shoving in to her unwilling body. Emily's eyes burst open and she couldn't help the scream of pain that she let out. Karl continued to thrust in to her, ignoring her screams and enjoying himself. He went on for awhile before finishing and pulling out of her. He slid her underwear back on her, and pulled his pants up. Emily felt a tear slide down her cheek as she hear Karl re-zip his pants, the full force of what had just happened hitting her.

"That was fun." he smiled. "We should do it again sometime." He said before he grabbed a needle from his jacket and slid it into her arm.

Once Megan heard her scream, she knew what was happening. 'shit, shit shit!' she thought. God, she actually liked Emily, she was the only person she had ever met who even bothered trying to understand her, and now she was with some sick freak in a room, with him doing whatever he wanted. 'shit." she thought again as the door opened and Cole dragged in Emily, with a fresh bruise on her face, and one starting on her stomach. Karl threw Emily down on the ground, kicked her in the stomach, and tossed her clothes on top of her as he left. Megan rushed over to her, wiping blood off of her lip.

"Emily, Emily! Wake up!" she whispered when Emily didn't open her eyes. She picked up her arms and saw the needle mark on her arm, and realized that she had been drugged again. Megan did her best to dress her again, pulling her pants up to her waist, and gently sliding her shirt on, minding her shoulder. Even though she was knocked out, Megan didn't really want to hurt her anymore than what had just happened. Once she got her clothes on, Megan dragged Emily over to the corner, propping her up the best she could. She sat down next to her and closed her eyes, waiting for Emily to wake up. She dozed off for a little bit but woke up due to hearing the door open to the basement.

"What? There's no way they're coming again, she just got thrown back in here!" MEgan said to herself in disbelief. She walked back over to Emily and gently shook her, trying to wake her up quicker. It wasn't working and before she knew it the door opened and a very angry Cole burst in, glaring at Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie, my apologies for taking so long, as I was unable to get on the internet. Sadly. Anyway, I kind of rushed here, so any ideas for improvments would be awesome, I can re-write it and all, I ****guess. I'm thinking the team will be in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers:) Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Cole stood there staring at Emily and Megan. He was furious at Karl for not letting him have his turn, so he was gonna do it know, and he was gonna make it hurt. He walked over to where Megan was now standing in front of Emily.

"Move." he said in an icy tone.

"No." Megan said, shaking her head. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, getting closer to Emily.

"Seriously? I mean are you serious? You're going to come down here and beat up someone who can't even defend themselves, because you drugged them?" Megan screamed at Cole. "You barely had the nerve when she was awake, you think you're so tough because you can beat her up? She's injured for God's sake!"

"Shut up and watch, or you'll be next!" Cole screamed back at her. "Even better, you pull anything, I'll kill her!" he yelled, pulling out a knife. He took rope out of his jacket and tied Emily's wrists behind her back, and pulled her to her feet. by this time, Emily was kind of awake, but she couldn't really make sense of what was going on. Megan knew this and ran over to Cole and kicked his leg.

"You little brat!" he yelled, and punched her across the face, sending her to the ground, tears in her eyes. Emily woke up fully when she heard Megan's cry and found herself face to face with Cole, who was pinning her to the wall with his hips. Megan had scooted over next to Emily, Cole hadn't noticed because he was to bust trying to kiss Emily. She saw Megan out of the corner of her eye and hoped whatever the girl was planning worked, because if it didn't Megan was going to get hurt, and she was going to be raped.

Cole had managed to work his way down Emily's neck, and his hands were roaming her body. Megan reached behind Emily and yanked the rope, causing it to fall off. Once Emily felt the rope slide off, and Megan look towards Cole's neck, she understood what the girl was trying to do. She was going to choke him. Megan stood up and jumped on Cole's back, and looped the rope around his neck. Megan pulled back While Emily kicked his knee, bringing him down. Eventually between the two of them, Cole passed out and they tied his hands together. Emily re-buttoned the couple buttons on her shirt that Cole did get undone, and Megan was searching for the key in his jacket. Once she found it she turned to Emily.

"Are you okay? I know that's a really stupid question but," Megan stopped, feeling a little bit intrusive.

"But what?" Emily asked in a kind tone.

"But I heard your screams, and they drugged you again, and I'm pretty sure about what happened when they took you away, and-and-an" she was cut off by Emily hugging her. Megan couldn't hold it anymore, and she let her tears fall.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. What he did to me isn't you fault, and I'll get over it, okay?" Emily said, tears forming in her eyes as well. Megan nodded, squeezing Emily tighter.

"Now, let's get out of here shall we?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Megan said, walking over to the door and unlocking it.

"I'll go first, I kind of know the layout of the house, but only a little, and since we don't know where Karl is, if anything happens I need you to run, find a door, something. Okay?"

"No, Emily I couldn't just leave you here like that! If it weren't for you I'd be dead!"

"Megan, you've helped me out more than I can thank you for, but the one thing I need to know is that you get out safe. Not that I will, not that I can save my skin, but the fact that you can leave."

Megan nodded. The two walked up the stairs to the house. Emily had Megan right beside her, she didn't want her going ahead, and she sure wasn't risking having Karl grab her from behind. She walked them through the living room, past the hallway where Karl had taken her. She stopped for a minute, looking down the hall, causing an involuntary shudder to run down her spine. Megan saw her and reached over to squeeze Emily's hand, in a way of silent comfort. Emily knew Megan was anything but dumb, and that she probably already put two and two together, and knew what had happened. She looked at Megan and allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek before returning Megan's gesture. The two walked past the living room and around the stairway, still unsure of where Karl was. She felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach, kind of like she had the night she was abducted. She turned to face Megan and took a piece of a magazine that was sitting on an end table nearby. She silently opened the drawer on the table, and fond what she was looking for- a pen. She scribbled down a number on the piece of paper and handed it to Megan.

"Take this, in case something happens. It's the number to my team's leader, if you get out and I don't I want you to find a phone, and call them. They'll know what to do." Emily told her.

"Good thing I won't have to use it though." Megan replied, trying to reassure herself that they were both leaving, not just her.

Emily smiled, doing the same in her head. They turned another corner and found the door, the both of them ran up to it, only to find that it was locked. With a deadbolt. That needed a key. That Karl had. Emily realized it about the same time Megan did, both of them having searched Cole and coming up with no key. Emily still tried to turn the knob while Megan watched, thinking about how they could get out. They're problem was answered as the door opened, sending them both falling back. The problem of the door was solved, but the person who opened it was a whole other one in itself. It was simple. Karl opened the door carrying more rope, duct tape, tools, stuff to torture them with. Emily quickly got to her feet, nearly pulling Megan's arm out as she pulled her to her feet and turned around to run. She had no plan, but anywhere away from Karl, was the place she wanted to be.

"That's right Emily. Run." Karl said in a sick tone as he re-locked the dead bolt with the key on his neck. "Run."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have something to ask of you...I wanted to know if you wanted me to dig deeper into Emily and Megan';s thoughts, I feel as if I'm just writing actions. If you would leave your opinion that would be great! As for teh reviewers who wanted the team to be in this one, I apologize deeply, I haven't updated in awhile, so this is kind of like the first half of chapter 4, so in a way I'm only half-lying, right? *ba dum tss* No? okay..sorry for my rambling! As always R*R, and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

'Run.' That was the word that was echoing through Emily's head right now. 'Run.' So dhe did. She pulled Megan with her and ran back through the living room and past the hall, all the while terrified. She wasn't the calm Emily she usually was, she was a terrified one. For two reasons. For Megan, and for her. Her stomach dropped when she realized the only place to run was down. To the basement. Not exactly her favorite place to go, but when you're running from Karl Arnold, anywhere away is fine.

"Basement." she breathed, still holding Megan's arm.

Megan jsut nodded, and kept up with Emily. Karl set his things down in the bedroom and walked throught the kitchen, stopping to get water. He knew they had nowhere to go, no where to hide. The two of them ran down to the basement and Emily hid behind some old boxes after she hid Megan behind another pile of stuff. Karl came down thestairs, causing both of them to nearly stop breathing.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Emily." He cooed, in a sing-song voice. He walked over to where Emily was and stopped.

"There you are." he said, looking at her. Emily screamed as Cole came up behind her and grabbed her arms. How he got untied, she didn't know but her brain was searching for a way to get Megan out. She fought her way out of Cole's grasp and saw the key around Karl's neck. She kneed him in the stomach and ripped the key off of his neck and threw it in Megan's direction.

"GO! MEGAN! RUN!" she yelled as she was grabbed by Cole again. Megan scooped up the key and ran for all she was worth. The sooner she got out the sooner she could help Emily, that was what she was thinking.

"I'll get her." Karl said, chasing after Megan.

Megan came to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. Megan sighed when she saw what was outside the door. A car, that she had no key to, and a long driveway. They were in the middle of nowhere. Nothingness. So she did what she could, ran. She ran down the driveway for about two minutes, which felt like hours. She slowed to a jog along the road when she saw no one was chasing her. Yet. She jogged for a good five miles, thanking her parents to convinve her to join cross-country. She slowed down to rest, the sun was setting, she needed to find someone. After awhile she heard the faint sound of a car engine.

She ducked under some trees and hid behind a bush. She saw Karl and Cole drive by, looking for her. She knew she had nowhere to go, and she weighed the odds- Stay out in the woods at night, or go back to Emily, who would help with the plan. She chose Emily. She knew Emily would be upset with her for not saving herself, but she had no phone, and the two brothers were gone. It would have to be quick, but she was going to do it. It must've been pure adrenaline that kept her going, but she made it back to the house, it was almost pitch black out. She didn't see the car, so she ran up to the door and went inside. She quickly made her way to the basement where they were most likely keeping Emily. She opened the door and looked around. Nothing. Thoughts immediately came to her mind. Ones she was trying to get out of her head. 'What if they weren't looking for me, but going to dump her body?' she quickly pushed that aside and went back upstairs.

She thought of where else she could look. The hall. She remembered Emily shuddering, looking down it. That was her last chance. She quickly went throught the kitchen and living room and turned to the hallway. Four doors, she chose the first one on her left. Nothing, a normal bedroom. She tried the one across the hall. The same. She went back to the last one on the left and got her answer. Emily was on a sheet restrained to the table in the center of the room. Megan walked over to her and undid her bindings. Her heart broke for the woman on the table in front of her. Her stomach was covered in bruises and thin cuts. There were burn marks on her wrists and arms, as well as a bruise on under her eye and a split lip. Her once clean, dark hair, was now matted with dirt and blood from a decent sized cut on her forehead. Emily was weak and barely awake and Megan knew it, that was why she panicked when she heard the front door open. She quickly re-did Emily's restraints and saw her eyes snap open upon realizing it was Megan. Megan put her hand over Emily's mouth and put her finger to her lips as she climbed under the table, hidden by the sheet draped over it. Megan heard Karl walk in and clamped her hand over her mouth, willing herself to breathe quiter.

"Emily, glad to see you're still here." Karl sneered. Emily gave him a look of pure hatred.

"When I left, the door was locked, but the funny thing is, it wasn't when I came back. So, I'm going to assume you're little Megan came back to get you." Karl paused, and pulled out a taser. "You're going to tell me where she is, right, Emily?" he said, pushing the button on the taser.

"Go to hell." Emily spat, before closing her eyes.

"I thought you'd say that." Karl walked over to Emily and put the tazer on her side and turned it on, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. Megan's breath got caught in her throat when she heard the buzz followed by feeling Emily's body spasm on the table. Emily whipered as he held it there for what seemed like forever.

"I'm going to ask again. Where. Is. She?" he asked, pausing for each word. Emily looked away and willed it to end.

"As you wish." He continued, before tazering her again, this time a little harder, casing her to scream in pain as tears formed in her eyes. She was about to lose conciousness and hoped Karl didn'y notice, and would end up knocking her out, but she had no such luck. He pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open.

"Let's try something new." he said, smiling as Emily's eyes grew bigger with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go. Sorry about the wait... this may be a little bit rough around the edges..but I hope you like it.. I love the reviews, as well as constructive criticism! Uhhmm sooo, Enjoy!**

* * *

Karl twirled the knife in his fingers and looked down at Emily.

"You are a tough one, aren't you. I figured as much." he said, before positioning the knife over her arm. He pushed down on her forearm and dragged the knife down to her wrist. Tears formed again in Emily's eyes as she watched her arm start to ooze out blood.

"What about now?" he asked. Emily stayed silent. He did it again, this time right next to the first one, and purposely splitting open a couple of her burns. Emily grunted at the pain, she was trying her best not to show weakness, and she didn't want Megan to hear her screaming. Karl looked at her.

"Emily, why are you trying so hard to protect her? She's the reason you're here."

"What! She saved my life!" Emily said, trying to sound strong. Karl laughed and plunged the knife into the side of her leg. Emily let out a scream, she wasn't expecting that one, and it hurt like hell. Karl smiled and pulled out the knife.

"This is boring me Emily, let's do something a little more fun." he cooed. "Cole!" he shouted. Cole walked in smiling.

"That time already?" he said.

"I got bored." Karl shrugged. He looked back down at Emily.

"I told you we would have some more fun." Emily whimpered, recalling the time he said that, more specifically what had happened before he said it. He walked over to Emily. Karl undid her feet and wrist restraints and pulled her up by her arm. She could barely stand up so Cole had to grab her wrists, which were raw from the chains. The two pulled her out of the room and shut the door. Megan scrambled out from under the table and walked ovr to the door and put her ear up to it. She heard bangs, which she figured was Emily struggling and when she heard the loud thump, she jumped back. She opened the door quietly and saw Karl leaving the room to her right. The bedroom. _Shit._ She ran back in and grabbed the taser and went back under the table when she saw him coming back to her. She had to help Emily, but how? Karl was doing something above her, and Cole was with Emily. She didn't want to think about what was happening to her, but she knew she had to help.

Cole and Karl threw Emily on the bed and turned to each other.

"Have fun." Karl snickered, looking at Emily, who was recovering from the landing on her thigh. Cole nodded and turned to Emily, who had gotten up and was holding her leg. Cole walked over to her and shoved her up against the wall, hard.

"I'm going to teach you that you don't run away from me." he grunted as he punched her in her ribs. Emily doubled over in pain, as Cole shoved her on to the bed.

"Please, don't." Emily pleaded, not caring about weakness, she didn't want this to happen again. Cole laughed, an evil glint in his eye. He straddled Emily on the bed and looked down at her. Pain was evident in her eyes and he just grinned. Emily almost threw up when she felt his hands roaming her body. Emily whimpered and tried to shake him off of her. He pressed his knee into her knee making her scream.

"That's right bitch, scream."

"Fine!" she yelled. "I'll tell you where she is!" she screamed. Megan froze when she heard this. Was she really going to sell her out like that? She knew she was in pain, but she just didn't understand what had changed. Cole froze.

"You think that will save your skin? Selling out a kid, you are selfish aren't you. But, i guess Karl wanted to know, so, we'll continue this later." he smiled. Karl walked in and Cole got off of her. Tears were running down her face as Cole dragged her back to the room Megan was. Karl grabbed another knife off the table in the corner and looked at her.

"Okay, where is she?" He asked. Emily hesitated and felt the knife going back into her thigh. She screamed out again and tried to reach down, only to be smacked in the face.

"Under the table." she cried. Megan backed out from under the sheet as Cole held his arm around Emily's throat. Karl grabbed Megan from behind, ssurprising her, and causing ther to jerk and throw the taser across the room. She kicked and kiacked as he lifted her up, but she had no success.

"I hate you!" she screamed at Emily. "You traitor! I came back to help you, and this is what you do!" she yelled, tears flowing down her face. Emily's heart broke, she knew there was no way Megan could've known her plan. Emily reached down to her leg, and grunted as she pulled the knife out of her leg, and shoved it into the fron of Cole's leg. He yelled and let go of Emily. She dove down to get the taser and got back up to taser Cole, she turned around to face Karl who had another knife at Megan's throat. 'Where's he getting these?' she thought.

"Very impressive Emily." Karl said, looking down at his brother. "You two are causing quite a bit of trouble for me and my brother." he paused, "You're going to come with me and drop the taser, or Megan here is going to die. Not that you care, you sold her out to save your own skin."

Emily shook her head. "I don't want her to die." She dropped the taser.

"Emily? Why? Run!" Megan said. Emily shook her head again. "I don't want you to die, I'm not leaving." She walked over to Karl with her hands at her sides.

"Very good Emily." He cooed, as he shoved Megan to the floor. He Grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the room when he dropped to the floor. Megan put the taser back in her pocket and ran over to Emily, who looked like she was about to fall. Megan grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"I'm so sorry Megan." she said in a whisper, she couldn't talk much louder. Megan just nodded and helped her out of the room. Emily and Megan made their way to the door and Megan opened it.

"They have a car somewhere, I saw it, but we don't have the keys." Megan said, walking to the garage.

"Leave that to me." Emily answered, getting in the passenger seat. She fiddled with the wires and after awhile the engine started.

"Woah! How'd you do that?!" Megan said exitedly.

"Long story." Emily said, looking at her. She put the car into reversed and started to back out when Megan screamed.

"What?!" she asked. She followed Megan's gaze to the front door, where a very angry Cole was standing. "Don't worry Megan, he can't get us." Emily whispered.

"That's what you think." Megan shot back, pointing at cole who was petting on his motorcycle.

"Shit" Emily muttered, and backed out quickly, before speedind away from the house, trying to put distance between her and the motorcycle.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...jkjk.. But seriously! I need your opinon what should happen? Should they get caught? Go to the police, hospital, or just try and lose him and get to a phone? Please hit the there blue button and tell me! Thank you so much, I love the reviews, and they earn you invisible cookies! Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ooookkkaayyy, sorry about the incredibly long wat! Ifeel soooo bad! Oh my gosh, All you faithful story-readers and I almost abandoned you! I WILL BE FINISHING THIS! IF IT KILLS ME! Thank you to all who have reviewed or favorited or followed, even on my ohter stories! I love you guys soooo much! Oh and I saw Pitch Perfect (a movie) and I would totally recommend that! i know it's unrelated, but Oh well! By the way, I am officially boycotting CM season 7! I hate Jeanne Tripplehorn! Ugghh, But paget was great on the SVU premiere, I didn't like the ending though. however, I won't spoil it for you! ANYWAY, ENOUGH WITH THIS! ENJOY LE STORY!:P R&R:)

* * *

Emily turned around after hearing what Megan had to say. She thought they were clear, she thought that maybe, just maybe, they could escape. She was Emily prentiss though, so her luck couldn't be that good.  
"Hold on Megan." Emily said as she sped up, almost to 100 miles an hour. Cole matched her though, staying on her tail. She tried swerving, but to no avail. They passed a road sign saying that the nearest town was 15 miles away. 'Great' she thought.

"Emily..." Megan drifted off.

"What?" she asked.

"He's coming up, and fast."

Emily looked in her mirror again, seeing Cole right behindher. She thought for a minute and then decided on something. She slammed on the brake. The car came to a sudden stop, surprising Cole and sending him hurtling off of his bike and into a nearby ditch. Megan's airbag had activated and she sat there breathing heavily. Emily had been thrown forward and hit her head. There was a new cut on her forehead and she sighed.

"Emily, are you okay?" Megan questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily answered, giving her a small smile. Megan chuckled.

"No, you're not." Emily nodded, she was light headed and she couldn't think totally clearly.

"What are we going to do?" megan asked.

"I don't know, but let's start with Cole."

Megan and Emily walked over to the ditch, and looked down.

"It doesn't look like he's breathing." megan said. Emily nodded, but looked cautious. Megan, knelt down next to him.

"Megan, don't touch him. Please."

"What? Emily, he flew off of a motorcyle, I'm pretty sure he's not gonna attack me. I'm just checking his pulse."  
"Okay, but be careful." Emily said, looking down to her leg. She sat down, the car was undriveable now, and thought about what to do. She touched the wound on her leg and winced. Megan put her fingers to his neck, but not feeling anything, she grabbed his wrist. Suddenly, Cole jerked away, and pointed the gun in his other hand at Megan. She gasped and started to back away.

"Stupid little brat." he said and pulled the trigger. Emily's head shot up and she ran around the side of the car to find Megan on the ground and Cole witha smoking gun. She jumped on to him and wrestled the gun from him. She shot him as he tackled her. A clean shot to the chest. She crawled over to Megan, whose shoulder was bleeding profusely. She put her fists on Megan;s shoulder and pushed down, hard.

"Oh my God, Megan, I'm so sorry. So so sorry!" Emily sobbed.

"S'okay." Megan mouthed.

"Shh, honey save your breath."

"H-h-help me Em-m-mily."

"I will baby, I will." Emily said, tears falling. She turned around and began searching Cole, she found nothing until she got to his pants, she reached into a pocket and found what she was looking for. A cell phone. She dialed 911 and waited, one hand still pressed against Megan's shoulder.

"911 what's your emergency?" the voice came over the phone.

"My name is Agent Emily Prentiss, I'm with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, I was kidnapped, and my daughter was shot. Please help, we're on highway 56 outside of Houston."

"Okay Ma'am. I have dispatch and ambulances on the way, can you stay on the phone please?"

"No, the phone's going to die, but please help. hurry!" Emily almost shouted.

"Help is on the way." the dispatcher got out before Emily hung up.

She went back to Megan using two hands now on her shoulder.

"Megan! Open your eyes, please!" she pleaded. Megan's eyes fluttered open, but Emily could see her labored breathing.

"Emily."

"What Honey?"

"You-you called me your d-daughter." Megan finished. Emily stopped and thought. She did, didn't she? She never thought about it, it just came out. the truth was, Emily had come to think of Megan as her own, she loved the girl, there was no doubt about it, but she didn't know what Megan thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I offended you- I mean I didn't mean to- with your family- I wasn't trying to replace-" Emily was cut off, by Megan's hand on hers.

"It's okay, I like it. You're one heck of a mom." Megan smiled.

"I love you Megan." Emily whispered.

"I know, I love you too Emily." Megan replied. A flicker of hope danced in Emily's heart as Megan looked at her, and the sound of sirens flooded their ears.


	7. Tribute

So I know you all aren't expecting this, and I'm sorry, but as a proud American citizen I wanted to just put this on here to remember our nation's veterans. They give so much for us and the least they deserve is a "thank you" or two. Some serve behind a desk, some serve on the battlefield. They all count. They all pay a price to their country. Some give years of service, others give their lives. They're all heroes, they're all brave. I personally know veterans. Two important ones are my grandpas. One just overcame bladder cancer and the other lost his battle with cancer two years ago. One was in the coast guard, the other in the marines. They were some of the best men I knew. I love them with all my heart and I just wanted to say thanks. I want to thank them all and I wish I could. From the medics on the field to the ones guarding Arlington to the ones who take down those who threaten our freedom. They all are amazing. So maybe today you can thank a veteran if you can, even if its out of your way, it could mean the world to them. Thanks guys, I'll try and update soon!

-Taylor


	8. Chapter 8

Soooo...Uhg, I haven't updated this in awhile..*Scratches neck* I actually almost dies when my laptop got sick but I downloaded all my stuff onto a jump drive, so now all my works of evil are safe...Mwahahaahaha! I was writing this and I remembered how much I really miss Paget..*sigh* anyway, here it is, chapter 8 (technically 7) of 'Surviving' I apologize if it's a little ruff around the edges:) Thanks guys, enjoy and feel free to drop a review:)

* * *

Emily held Megan in her arms, watching as the ambulance came closer. She couldn't stop thinking that the ambulance couldn't get there quick enough. She felt Megan sqeeze her hand, a gesture taht had become common for them, one that they had used between them as a way of silent comfort, or to calm the other down. Emily looked back down to the crook of her elbow, where Megan's head currently layed.

"They're almost here, Megan. You're going to be okay." Emily said to her, pulling Megan's hand into her own and holding it over her heart.

The paramedics rushed over to Emily, who let them lift Megan on to a stretcher. Emily quickly got to her feet and walked over to the back of the ambulance, where one of the EMT's wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and helped her into the ambulance and into a seat by Megan's stretcher. Emily reached over and held Megan's hand as they put an oxygen mask over the girl's face and sped towards the hospital. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her face as she realised that they were safe. They were going home. Then she began to think about what she was going to do.

What about Megan? Where would she go? Emily sure as hell wasn't letting her go into foster care, but she really didn't have another room in her apartment for a teenager. She could clean out the guest room, and make it nice for Megan, but where would Megan go while she did that? She thought about it for awhile and came to an answer. Megan would sleep in her room and Emily would take the couch, that is if Megan wanted to stay with her. Emilt felt her heart crumble. What if Megan didn't want to be with her after all this? What if the trauma was too much and every time she saw Emily she broke down? Emily didn't want to cause Megan anymore pain than she had already had to suffer at the hands of the Arnold brothers. Emily's thoughts were interrupted as the ambulance came to a halt.

Megan was unloaded and rushed into the emergency room, as Emily followed behind. She was greeted by two nurses who helped her into an examination room and gave her a hospital gown. Emily caught the elbow of one of the nurses as she was leaving.

"Do you know where that girl just went? The one on the stretcher that they just brought in?" The nurse nodded, "I believe they're taking her into surgery for the bullet wound, but I can notify you as soon as we know more."

"Yes, please do that, and would you happen to have a cell phone I could use?" The nurse smiled before pulling out a blackberry and handing it to Emily.

Emily thanked her before turning and dialing her Unit Chief's number.

"Hotchner." she heard her boss answer. She smiled lightly as his greeting.

"Uhm, hey Hotch, it's Prentiss."

"Oh! Hey Prentiss. How's London?" he asked.

Emily laughed before answering, "Actually, Hotch, I'm in a hospital in Houston, Texas."

"What? Emily are you okay? Why are you there?" He questioned, worry rising in his voice.

"Well, Uhm, You remember Karl Arnold?" She said, the name literally making her want to throw up.

"Yes, Emily, what has he got to do with this?" Hotch asked, his stomach dropping and guilt hitting him.

"He kidnapped this girl from one of our cases, Megan Wright. And he abducted me too. He tortured me and I'm pretty sure he truamatized Megan, and we escaped, so now we're here." Emily finished, tears rolling down her face.

Hotch was silent for awhile. "Emily, I am so sorry. Where is Karl, did they get him? I'm sending the team right now, we'll be there as soon as we can. Oh my god, Emily I'm so sorry." he said, putting his face in his hands.

"I don't know where he is honestly, I shot his brother when he tried to kill Megan-"

Hotch cut her off. "Wait, Cole?" "Yeah, he-uh, he had a brother." Hotch felt more guilt wash over him, she had been stuck there with two psychopaths while trying to protect a child.

"We'll get him. Em, we're on our way, let the doctors take care of you." he said, slowly, trying to lighten the situation.

He smiled when he heard Emily's giggle and hung up after saying goodbye. He walked out into the bullpen and upon seeing everyone at their desks called out to his team.

"Guys, uh- I need all of you in the conference room in 5 minutes." he turned and went back to his office, trying to think of how he was going to tell the team how their friend, colleague, and family member just spent the last four days with one of her biggest nightmares.


End file.
